Will you let me love you?
by khakiXthistle
Summary: She SWORE she hated him. Harada Risa knew that she HATED Hiwatari Satoshi. Even though he swore so many times how he loved her so much. She hated him. But could the heart reject what it knows and what the mind is trying so hard to deny? One-shot


* * *

Summary: She SWORE she hated him. Harada Risa knew that she HATED Hiwatari Satoshi. Even though he swore so many times how pretty she looked or how he loved her so much. She hated him. But could the heart reject what it knows and what the mind is trying so hard to deny?

a/n: Hmmm. Wow, I'm back! That' new, not something you see everyday. So what the hell am I doing back up here? Honestly, I have no idea so maybe you guys could give me some so, hope you like it, and that might be a miracle because I just did it today. Yay for me! I'm actually also hoping AND praying, yes I am a religious girl and NOW, by this days, am praying that I'm going to finish my long fictions and praise the Lord Hallelujah! I actually did a one-shot! Funny story, hehe! Because my intention wasn't really to make this story a one shot but to make it a long story. But when I started to proofread, I UNintendedly, yes, I accidently began to put some more (yes, from two pages to uhm, four I guess) things, so I thought I could just make it a one-shot and make the "supposedly" Chapter Two, the main story! Heh! So uhm, hope you guys would like this one-shot! And I hope I made the right choice.

Okay, I separated this so you guys could see.

Almost ALL of my character here and my other fictions are OOC, (for those who do not know) which means they might just not act like their normal selves like based on the original story.

A fanfiction author has the power to manipulate the original characters depending not on the original story but of the plot they want based on their mind's creativity!

And I THINK that is one of the main reasons why they created fanfiction!

Isn't it just so fun? :D

Disclaimer: Wha! Was is just me or did Yukiru Sugisaki just put my name on that ownership letters?!

... Okay, it's just me.

* * *

Chapter 1:

--The Past--

Once upon a time, in a land of riches and gold, lived a beautiful princess. Thy long flawless hair is as soft as the glistening water from the mountain falls. Thou highness' eyes is of the sweetest chocolates among thy grateful land, to be the home of the most beautiful princess among the Earth. Her beauty, a beauty of a Goddess, gifted with amazing talents, numerous skills, knowledgeable and a well-balanced princess. Her whole being is notorious to be thy reason of the Gods to create a woman.

Who might that wonderful woman you ask, that beautiful, knowledgeable and well-balanced princess?

SHE is Risa Harada.

* * *

SMASH!

CRASH!

sfx: sound of things getting broken :D

"Ugh! Why didn't I get this right?! It's all about common sense! Stupidity I tell you! Stupidity!" a little girl screamed as she started to break and throw things around her gigantic room. Her screams of grief's and disbelief sent shivers up her maid's spines.

THIS is Risa Harada. The beautiful, knowledgeable and well-balanced princess.

At least that was what her parents _WISHED_ her to be.

"Your highness, a lot of your classmates have also lost that similar point in that certain subject matter. Besides, you have always been one of the highest rankers—." Her educator reasoned out but was immediately cut ff by the unruly princess.

"Baka! That is not the point! I don't care if I'm ONE of the top rankers!" she shouted back at her educator. "The point is—!" she continued to scream as she grasped for air.

"—he is still number one!" she screamed in skepticism as she angrily positioned her hands at her hips and she pointed to the boy trying to hide behind the plant who was stealing glances over the grimacing little girl.

"Oh my, that adorably sweet and handsome boy?" her educator said dreamingly as she sighed lovingly and almost tripped while walking towards that heavenly figure.

Risa's veins began to rapidly pulse and her blood boiled more and more as her maids began to lovingly _"seduce"_ the boy.

Risa looked down as she faced another slap of defeat to the boy. _Stop winning_. She thought as she bit her lower lip to fight back the tears. She wasn't a crier, and she isn't going to lose again. _I'm not going to cry! Not unless he's here! But, I'm tired; I'm sick and tired of always losing! I hate hearing praises of him! I hate being number Two! _

_I hate it! _

_I hate him!_

"He's sooooooooo handsome!" said her maid as she started ruffle his soft blue hair and pinched his rosy cheeks.

_Shut up_

"He's sooooooooo smart!" screamed her educator as she wrapped her arms around the little boy's neck.

_Shut up_

"I'm sorry madam's but I am only for my lovely, milady Risa-chan." He said as he looked up to them with big blue, pleading eyes and rosy pouted cheeks.

"Princess Risa your sooooooooo lucky!" they screamed some more.

_Shut up!_

"He's number ONE!" they screamed dreamingly in amalgamation.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed as rivers of tears flooded down her face and then down her temples.

She threw her head back, looked up at the high ceiling and let out a final scream. She stood there, in range. He knew what was going to happen. This has happened a lot of times, they were already used to her. But is he?

They tried to stop him, but he abruptly stopped _them_ and he ever so slowly made his way towards her he stood right in front of her

She screamed.

"I HATE YOU HIWATARI!" she screamed and slapped him hard. So hard that her hand marked his pale cheek.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed again.

He looked up but she slapped him again, and again and again until her hands ached from the touch of flesh to flesh. She cried. She told him how much she hated him. How much she loathed him. His every being, his body and soul. His presence.

She screamed and threw tantrums. She slapped him, she punched him and kicked him.

But he rapidly pulled his arms around her. Still she screaming, he covered her mouth with his. Soft gasps and awww's filled the room as she stopped from screaming.

But in a split second, she threw him away. She hated him. She hated him!

She hated him?

"I Hate you" she whispered as she looked at him with disbelief and disgust. She placed the back of her hand roughly over her mouth. She began to violently wipe her lips. Her cheeks, red from blushing, and her heart, throbbing so hard that it began to hurt. _This feeling. Why?_

He smiled.

"I Love You"

_Love._

* * *

"Now I know why it hurts" a smirking Risa whispered as she walked on to the wilderness. Her nightgown was torn because of the twigs and sticking branches that ruined the expensive silk that had made her clothing. Her soft feet now had blisters and wounds. But still, she continued on.

Abruptly, she stopped.

_This is it_

She could feel the cold air massaging her face and her exposed skin. Raindrops prickled her pale skin. A dead end faced Harada Risa as small rocks started to fall from the cliff she was now standing at. She laughed menacingly.

"Stupid me, to fall for a boy that could never be mine—" she whispered as she started to cry not because of laughter,

"—Ever…"

but because of pain.

_It hurts so much_

"Risa!" a voice echoed among the trees as a little boy with blue hair twinkled as the moonlight slowly lit his face.

Satoshi Hiwatari, tired but relieved to see the young princess safe but was instantly replaced by worry when he saw the dear princess to be in such a dangerous place.

"Risa! What are you doing there! It's dangerous, come here!" he said as he brought his hands up openly to her and began to approach her.

"STOP!" she screamed.

"Risa please! If you go to me now I promise I'll try not to rank first in—" he pleaded but was immediately cut off.

"Hiwatari! Don't you get it?! It's not about the grades! It's not about the rankings!" she explained.

"it's about me—" she whispered and brought her head down in shame.

"—falling in love with you" she admitted.

"I Love you!" she screamed. Her hands into fists. Cheeks as red as cherries and her body weak and cold.

"I Love you!" she screamed again.

"I'm in love with you" she whispered.

He just stood his ground, still in trance. Her confession left him speechless. She was the last person he'd thought that would fall in love with him, the little girl he knew and truly loved

She laughed again. So hard, that it began to hurt.

"There you are again dear sir; Effortless as always. It always has been easy for you right Hiwatari? You had everything! Always the handsomest, always the kindest, always the smartest, always—"

"—number one." She looked down.

"You're still not going to say anything?" she asked

He tried to open his mouth, he tried, but no words seem to be present there at the moment. He always has something to say but he had not fully prepared himself with this.

Surprise. Surprise.

"You really are a sadist." She cried to him.

Risa wiped her tears away. She was tired and needed to rest. No, she wanted to rest. She wanted it to stop; the pain.

Her pain, his pain, their pain. She wanted it to go away, to leave her alone.

Forever.

"Goodbye dear friend. I wish you all the best with princess Riku. Please don't make my twin sister cry; I hate it when she cries. I personally picked her wedding dress just as much I know you; think of it as my wedding gift. Take care of her if you please."

"Risa, where are you going?" he finally asked her.

_Please don't do what I think what your going to do. Please I beg you, please don't go. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. _

"Silly Prince!" Risa announced.

"Stop chanting prayers." She said.

"My dear Risa-chan, you know me too well." He said while approaching her. Quiet and steady, so not to startle her. When they were already face to face, Satoshi held her hand and squeezed it. He held her tiny hands tight.

"I didn't have everything—" he said.

"—because I didn't have you"

She squeezed his hands. Soft tears began to flood her face, then down her temples. He licked them away. His hands gripped her and wouldn't dare to let her go, ever.

"Then, Kiss me goodbye?" Risa asked him as she beamed him a bight smile.

"No, I'm going to kiss you forever" and he did. He kissed her, right there and then.

It was a long slow kiss; A kiss that could beat their kiss that afternoon. It was a kiss full of passion and heat; A seal that would mark their love forever. That he was hers and that she was his.

And then, it all ended.

The cliff finally gave up out of the weight of the two people. They knew, and that was what they wanted.

To die I your arms is an honor, for the love of my life; And for my heart. I'll hold you close and would never let you go,

Until the end of time.

_I'm going to follow you wherever you are, unto the tip of the skies, unto the depths of the oceans and even til' the ends of the earths._

_And once again, we will live and be made for each other. Don't forget me my love, for my mere existence was made for you, and only you. And once were there, we could meet under the rising sun, where our hearts could melt—_

—_And Be One._

_For you're the one I love,_

_You're the one I seek,_

_You're the one I long to be,_

_With all my heart._

* * *

a/n: awwww! That made me cry :((. Really! It did. It was so sweet that I wised I know a guy just like that! Bad eka! Why didn't you just become a guy! You might've won a lot of girls by this time!:)). I'm such a romanticist! So what did you guys think? Cheesy? Too cheesy? Very cheesy? Really, really cheesy?! Omg! I'm just kidding. Well, I hope you guys like it even if it's just a little. :D. So I hope that you guys could drop over that little small button down there. Yes, over there the one with the "go" button. Yes, the one with the two words that the first word starts with an "s" and ends with a "t" and the second word starts with a BIG "R!" ehehe! keeping fingers cross Comments, suggestions, compliments, and violent reactions (ouch) and MAYBE even flames (double ouch) are accepted. Truth told, it might hut a "LITTLE". (Sorry, I'm only human; I also get hurt you know. But at least I'll TRY to turn it into a very good constructive criticism. Don't worry, I won't get mad. Promise!)

-gm-

Lots of Lalalalove,

-eka-chan a.k.a stle

* * *


End file.
